Friendship Always Triumphs In The End! Part 3
by TeijoKun
Summary: After defeating the "villainous" team of Magma, Amy Rose, Marth, and Eve - Code Nemesis, the team settles down in the area, un- expected of what's to come forth.
1. She Returns

**Part 3 to the prequel story "Friendship Always Triumphs In The End! Part 2" If you haven't read the prequel yet, you might want to, just to comprehend the story a little bit more.**

 **Crossover Genre's: Fairy Tail, Naruto, The Legend Of Zelda, Pokemon, and My Friends. (Not really a genre).**

 **As I explained before, this will be another crossover story, only that it will be released into mutiple chapters. Also remember that, as you read, you'll note how weird my imagination can be. Thanks, and enjoy reading. ^ _ ^**

 **Main Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Link, Zelda, Ursula, Teijo(Me), Tevin, BlueBlade, Sync, Jenny, Trilink, Breana, Mia, Laura, Sarah, Jazz, Amy-Chan, and the secret villian.**

* * *

 _ **Friendship Always Triumphs In The End! Part 3!**_

* * *

In the last part of "Friendship Triumphs In The End", the team formally known as... something? Sector v16 was it? Tranquil justice hero squad? Team LoSeS-Alot? I don't know, I don't care. The team beats the villainous team of Magnus, Amy Rose, Marth, and Eve - Code Nemesis, on Tenrou Island. Who apparently... weren't so... evil... after... all. Yeah...

After their glorious victory feat that wasn't really all that amusing, the team had another glorious 3012 victory party at the Fairy Tail guild hall, where they got to party non-stop and had their ear drums damaged by Gajeel's round of karaoke, again.

The team is now seen at the movie theater. Why must you ask? Ugh... fine. They're all probably there ruining the whole movie by being obnoxious the whole way through, e... except for Mia who is probably reading Fan-fiction on her phone and saying "This is so f-ing stupid" every 21.2 seconds. I told you I don't get paid enough for this sh*t.

 _ **Teijo-Kun-**_

*In the Movie Theater*

 ** _(Dialog voice seen within the movie) -_ ** "Sora... tell me... TELL ME THE TRUTH." demanded a voice from the ally way. "I... I do not know what you're trying to get out of me Riku." "Yeah you do Sora... you know what I must have and want from your body." Riku asked, slowly approaching Sora from the front. "I see, it's the Mach-Light speared Key Blade you oh so solely desire from me Riku? Isn't that right?" "No... not even close, its something more.. lets just say... forceful." _***Riku touches Sora's face with light pressure and firmness*.**_.. "I have the mustard Riku, in my pocket." "You kept me from seeing ketchup Sora."

Did not...

Yes you did...

Nope...

Uh... yah?

Nope...

F*** you!

No... f*** you!

NO! F***...YO-

Jazz: *Slurps on soda so loud, everyone in the theater turns around and throws moist wooden pop sickle sticks at him*

Jazz: =w='

All the girls: Shhhh, Jazz keep it down, you'll get us thrown out!

Jazz: Well excussssse me princesses'~

Trilink: Hey! That should be my line! :(

Link: No, that's my line dude. :)

Sarah: Quiet people! This is a movieeee, zip the lips!

Breana: You said it gurl.

Tevin: Ugh... no? This movie is disgraceful! They should've just made it into a Yaoi, hands down!

BlueBlade: Wha? D:

Sync: Hah! That's the type of face I was thinking.

Jenny: Oh... well he has a point?

Ursula: How? It's Tevin here we're talking about. A point my ass.

Tevin: Ursula... you...

Jazz: No, no, no. Tevin's right. Just see how the last scene played out.

Amy-Chan: True, very idealistic. '~'

Sasuke: Humph...

Breana: Yeah, but isn't Tevin like, the epitome of all Yaoi fans?

Erza: Indeed... never thought of that.

Happy: Aye, You're right bre! ^_-

Link: She smart leik sh-

Zelda: Link... please. _***sips smoothie***_

Breana: Yeah! I'm pretty sure Teijo agrees with me.

Teijo: _***sips fruit-punch*** _ Huh? '~'

Trilink: B-but wait, what do you mean by epitome?

Link: She means Tevin gets all the guys! :D

 _ ***Ursula smacks Link***_

Jazz: She means Tevin is like the highest order of what a true yaoi fan is. =w=

BlueBlade: Ohhhhh... that's like a creepy fangirl then. D:

Tevin: Hey! Insult to injury! :[

Teijo: Who cares Tev, you know its true. ^_^

Ursula: Thank you! *High five*

Erza: You guys are too much... u_u

Jenny: Omg! It's the security!

Sync: Dafuq?

Zelda: Oh, I forgot to tell you guys 5 minutes ago that I had a vision we all were gonna get thrown out of here.

Lucy: WHAT! THEY BETTER NOT THROW ME OUT, IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD! I'VE BEEN SILENT THE WHOLE TIME.

Jazz: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!

Zelda: Well I would've, but this pineapple mango lemon berry smoothie is divine! What country did it originate from? ^^

Breana(sarcastically): New Mexico...

 _ ***All 21 security guards takes the time to throw out 21 obnoxious movie-talking whores.***_

Link: Owww... my buttocks! D:

Laura: No homo! :P

Mia: That's what you all f***ing get for being stupid when the stupid f***ing movie was obviously playing.

Teijo: Aww, Mia. "Why you gotta be so ru-u-ude?" D:

Mia: Stfu Teijo.

Jazz: My god LAURA. If you say "No Homo" ONE MORE TIME...

Sarah: Her name.. is EL-LI-OT Ta. *Rolls eyes*

Breana: It's Laura..

Laura: Elliottttt! :[

Tevin: I'm pretty certain we have to abide by her, ahem, DECISION OF NAME CHANGING.

Ursula: Since when do you abide by anything?

 _ **Narrator(Me): I'm sorry Laura, but I cannot change your name to Elliot until chapter 2 of this part 3. Your patience is noted.**_

Laura: Ok! :p

Jenny: So like, who wants to go to the arcade? ^-^

Natsu: Yeah! Let's play Pokken Tournament!

Happy: Aye! I'll choose Lucario cause' he's blue like me! :D

Teijo: Uh, I don't think it's out yet in this country.

Trilink: But... we're not in North America, we're in Fiore.

Zelda: True, but the game is supposingly still in Japan.

BlueBlade: D: WHy Japan! Why you gotta be like that.

Jazz: Let's just go before one of those security guards piss me off. =w=

Amy-Chan: Well... we cou-

 _ ***BOOM***_

Link: WTF!

Lucy: What the heck was that?! Please don't tell me it's another insanely atrocious evil villan!

Sorry Lucy, it's the friendship story. Nothing's normal in this crappy-whore worse heroes of a story. Anyway... the explosive shock wave that the team had heard was directly coming from the south-west ranged area. Apparently near the Fiore Arcade Center. Arriving at the devastating tragic of "genocide" by a familiar face. Their mouths had all become a lost for words at the horrible destruction that fell upon the store... and the rest of.. the... area.  
(Yes, even Link's mouth was speechless. Thank god for once.)

?: Ehehehehe! _**"PRUNE JUICE BOMB ATTACK!"**_

Sakura: Sasuke... I-... i-it's!

Sasuke: Tch, humph. I knew she's come back for a vengence.

Mia: Oh no, not this f***ing b*tch whore again.

And with their reactions, you've probably guessed who the enemy was. it was, indeed... PRINCESS F***ING PEAC-(Let me stop. xD)

It was no doubt Ms. Espi-f***ing-nosa. Yas, she's come back to wreck havoc on the kingdom of Fiore... or just our failure of a hereos' I suppose.

BlueBlade: But whyyyyyyy? D:

Teijo: That's what I would like to know too. I mean seriously? T ~ T

Ursula: Why the f*** does she keep on returning?

Amy-Chan: Like I know right! We deserve a freaking vacation!

 _ **Narrator(Me): (Ehe, NOT AMY.)**_

Zelda: Well, there is a possibility that the last one we recently defeated was a clone, and that there are more lurking out there *Sips Smoothie*

Erza: Breana, I'm certain the old team knew about this.

Breana: Yeah, we did. But we'd thought Tyler made her go boom the first time we defeated her.

Natsu: Tyler? Who is that? Where is he... :/

Jazz: Not in this story, I can tell you that for sure. =w=

Zelda: Now who's breaking the fourth wall?

Ms. Espinosa: Aha! I've found you fooligins! You shall soon face my wrath! PREPARE TO DIE! :D

Tevin: Yah... fooligins still doesn't need a conjunction.

Sync: Ikr Tev?

Lucy: What is this, basic grammar 101? Dx

Teijo: Omg. xD

Erza: Guys, quit goofing around! We've got an old lady to defeat! Prepare for combat! _***Charges in***_

Mia: (An old f***ing lady who smells like old tree bark that was dipped into manure.) _***charges***_

Sarah: Let's move people!

Everyone: Ughhh, if we have to. *They all charge*

Ms. Espinosa: As if you chu-chu's could defeat moi! _ **"KITTEN CLAWS OF DOOM ATTACK!"**_

 _ ***Everyone dodges with style and grace, again***_

Erza: Hahhh! _ **"HEAVENS WHEEL!"**_

BlueBlade: Take this Ms. Meanie! D: _ ***Volt Blast!***_

Amy-Chan: I gotta protect Sync! _ ***Crescent Moon Spiral Kick!***_

Sync: T ~ T

Mia: Die you f***ing b*tch whore! _***Tries to slash her uncontrolably***_

Ms. Espinosa: Too flippin' easy chur-chu's! _***Dodges everything***_

Erza: Damnit, she's indeed fast.

Jenny: What'll we do?! It's happening all over again! T^T

Teijo: Erm? Don't panic? Oh who am I kidding? We can't best her. _***Panics***_

Ursula: Ya know, we could of had a strategy if SOMEONE had foresaw this! _***Glares at Zelda***_

Zelda: _ ***Continues to drink smoothie*** _ What? You people seriosuly can't expect me to do EVERYTHING.

Jazz: Well... not everything, just about maybe around 65% of the basic bad casualties that happen TwT

Natsu: I'm going in guys! Happy! Back me up!

Happy: A-Aye? Aye!

Trilink: Oh no not this again..

Sync: Shh, just watch.

Natsu: _ **"FIRE DRAGON! BLAZING WING!"**_

Ms. Espinosa: Predictable as pumpkin pie! _***Counters Natsu with her old ragged purse***_

Natsu:...

Link: FAIL!

Zelda: _***Slurps***_... Hmm... Link, pwease shut teh fook up. :T

Ms. Espinosa: Time to finish you scuffle mcmuffin brains! _ ***Laser hair curlers beam!***_

Erza: Pull back team! She's too powerful! Quick! Let's head to our secret headquarters!

Breana: Since when do we have a secret HQ?

Everyone: WE OUTTA HERE!

Such an idiotic tea- I... I mean. After Sector v21 (I think that's what they're referred to as) successfully escapes the clutches of Ms. Insanity, they all scatter to a secret HQ base roughly known as "Sector v2's Operational Head Quarters base 3012" or for short, The SVOHQ base 3012. Yes, the 3012 part came from Ursula if you were curious. Their base was located underneath the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, and the symbol of friendship and teamwork implanted on the automatic door entrance. (Teamwork, psh.) Also decorated with a Yaoi couple. It obviously came from Tevin, what a freaking weirdo.

* * *

 _ ***The team enters the HQ out of breath, they must be temporarily outta shape***_

Teijo: Hah.. hah, we... must be out of shape.

Lucy: How? We just ran like 5 miles away from Ms. CrazyWantsDestruction!

Laura: Also, didn't we run a marathon last week?

Conversations: Yeah, blah, blah, blah... blah.

BlueBlade: And, that Yaoi pic..

Sync: Ugh... I think we'd better take that off.

Tevin: No-wa! It represents us in so many ways!~

Ursula: No! It represents YOU in so many OBSESSIVE ways!

Trilink: ^_^'... should we really be arguing over such silliness?

Link: :0

Sarah: Alright, guys. Please, we have more important things to discuss.

Erza: Nicely done Sarah. Now team... take a gaze at the monitor.

 _ ***Monitor turns on. Various of scenes are shown around Magnolia with Ms. Espinosa causing destruction***_

Jenny: Oh no... this is terrible!

Jazz: I'll say... =w=

Amy-Chan: She's right... what'll we do?

Lucy: Wait a second, DID SHE JUST SERIOUSLY DESTROY THE "B" OFF OF MY FAVORITE BOOK STORE?

Natsu: Q ~ Q

Teijo: Looks like she did more than that, it now says "W lco e o he ook Sto"

Tevin: xD

Ursula: Hun, it ain't amusing.

Jazz: That's what happens when you're Tev and you watch too many GOT DAMN Youtube Poops! =w=

Sync: Oh..

Laura: This is so a No homo. :P

Zelda: _ ***Finishes Smoothie*** _ Ahhh, yum!

Teijo: Really Zel?

Zelda: Well, we already know who we're dealing with, so lets devise up a plan.

Natsu: Okay sure, but let's not put me at the start as a decoy please! I have feelings! Q ~ Q

Sasuke: Tch... oh please~

Natsu: Okay! YOU WANNA GO EMO BOY?!

Sasuke: Humph, this'll be a great warm-up again..

Sakura: Sasukeeee, we need to focus!

Erza: Everyone, calm it. First of all, this footage isn't back to back replays, no. Somehow, she's acquired the ability to teleport to far distances up to 2 miles. It may even rival Zelda's type of magic.

Jenny: Wh-WHAT?!

BlueBlade: You've gotta be kidding? D:

Erza: Indeed I'm not.

Zelda: Hmm, so if her Magic rivals mine, then what are the odds of all of us succeeding in our battle?

Erza: Well, I say they're very slim... but If we come up with a plan, we're all sure to be victorious.

Sarah: Erza's right team, so now lets talk about the plan.

 _ ***about 3 and a half minutes later in the actual guild***_

Erza: So that's the plan everyone, we'll all split into 4 divisions and take her out as one. Ready team!

Everyone: Yeah!

 _ ***A humungous purple colored tornado starts to brew around the guild***_

Sync: O... M...G

BlueBlade: Whyyyyyyyyy! D:

Lucy: Ok, where the HECK did this come from!

Laura: The weather did say it was going to be very windy.

Jazz: Even so, it's not enough to stir up a Tornado that quickly... =w=

Teijo: Umm, you guys are also forgetting tornadoes aren't normally purple. :T

Breana: Yeah, and there's flying cows in it.

Sasuke: ...

Trilink: There's a tornado coming towards the guild! Why isn't anyone freaked out by it! Q ~ Q

Link: Maybe, it's an illusion... :o

Zelda: _***Facepalm***_

Mia: Are you all that f***ing slow? It's obviously by that f***ing stupid engrish talking old lady whore!

sarah: It's getting closer team! It's about to hit!

Erza: Brace yourselves!

 _ ***Tornado hits guild and tears off the roof***_

Ms. Espinosa: Ehehehe! I gots you all now!

Master Makorav: WHAT IN BLAZES!

MIRA-JANE: Oh MY!

Jenny: We're doomed! It's too strong!

Teijo: Great positivity Jen!

Tevin: No! She's right we're finished!

Ursula: B*tch it's called sarcasm! Ever heard of it?!

BlueBlade: Even after all this we're still arguing. :T

Sync: It explains so much about this team dude...

 _ ***Tornado sucks the crappy team in***_

Amy-Chan: AHHH! SYNCY HOLD ME!

Sync: ...

Breana: Oh lord my HEAD!

Natsu: Ughhh

Zelda: OH NO! NATSU'S MOTION SICKNESS!

*Natsu hurls in the tornado*

BlueBlade: EWWWW ._.

Jazz: =w='

Sakura: SASUKEEEE I CAN'T SEE!

Trilink: WHY DO I EVEN STICK WITH YOU GUYS?! ~

Zelda: ERZA! THIS ISN'T AN ORDINARY TORNADO! IT'S A DIMENSION DRIFTING ONE!

Erza: Oh no! EVERYONE! STAY CALM AND AND LET'S ALL GRAB HANDS!

 _ ***It fails... of course***_

Everyone: _***Gasppppp*... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ ***Swoosh*...**_

To be continued...


	2. The Kitten Claws of Doom Dimension

_**Chapter 2 - The Kitten Claws of Doom Dimension**_

* * *

In the last chapter of "Friendship Always FAILS In The End!" Our hereos were devastatingly sucked into a purple-voided dimension drifting tornado, created by none other the nut job herself, Ms. Effing Espinosa. Sector v21 has now been forced to split into 3 different squads into different abnormal dimension gaps. The team of Lucy, Teijo, Blueblade, Jenny, Sync, Trilink, and Erza, all have been drifted to the "KITTEN CLAWS OF DOOM" dimension. Yes, Ms. Espinosa did create the dimensions, in case you were curious. *Sigh*... we'll see how this chapter plays out~

 _ **Teijo~**_

Blueblade: D:

Sync: Ugh... dude, why the face? :/

Blueblade: Because all I see is kitten this and kitten that everywhere!

Teijo: xD. Gotta say, that was pretty... Meowtastic!

Jenny: Q ~ Q. What?

 _ **Narrator(me): Yeah, please ignore that readers.**_

Lucy(Waking Up): Ugh... where are we? The heck? Why is there cat litter everywhere? Dx

Erza: Hmm, it seems as if that wretched fiend of a Espinosa trapped us into one of her dimensions.

Lucy: xD, Ugh, I knew it. Why can't she just go to a retirement home or something!

Sync: Well, if you're a super natural old lady, ya don't need retirement.

Teijo: I know if I was one, I'd still do it just for the catering. xD

Jenny: T .T'

Trilink: Har Har, very funny~. Now... HOW DO WE ESCAPE! Q ~ Q

Lucy: Trilink is right! I don't wanna spend in kitten land for all eternity! Happy is already enough!

Erza: Calm down. We'll eventually find a way out. Lucy, would you do the honors?

Lucy: Um, ok, but I'm not sure if Pyxis will be of any help. _**Open! Gate of the compass!**_ Pyxis! Show us the way please!

 _ **It shows.. the way.**_

Teijo: Ugh, north-east?

Erza: North-east it is then! Forward team!

Everyone: Ugh... kayyyyyy.

Several minutes had passed as the little mini squad group continued to venture through the Kitten Claws of Doom dimension. With a lot of moaning and loathing going around, it's safe to assume that their efforts were going futile, Tsk. Still wandering, the team stumbles upon a lake full of Vitamin C milk. They also see another person pass out slowly drifting in the lake, wonder who it could be? _**GASP**_

BlueBlade: Guys Guys! I see someone in the lake!

Teijo: Huh? Where? :/... Oh.

Jenny: Why would anyone want to sleep in a lake full of milk? '~'

Sync: Probably to eat dat breakfast.

Trilink: Please Syncy, don't pull a Link joke. v . v

Erza: Is it one of our teammates? No, it looks like it's someone in the guild.

Teijo: _**Uses Hydro Pressured Binoculars.** _ Uh... isn't that Raf? (-O . O-)

Jenny; Let me see! Oh blossoms, it is him!

Lucy: What the heck is he doing in that lake passed out! Someone get him before he drowns! Dx

Trilink: How'd he even get in this dimension? All we saw on the top floor of the guild were Master Makorov and Mira-Jane! Q ~ Q.

BlueBlade: True, and then as the tornado swept us away, it went straight for the next building after that! D:

Erza: Hmm, the tornado most likely could've swept him up either outside of the guild, or somewhere else in Magnolia.

Lucy: B-but, I thought Ms. Espinosa only wanted to get revenge on us! Dx

Erza: Hm, true. However.. it still doesn't disregard the fact she can still take anyone else. Regardless, Raf is a member of our guild, so we must rescue him now.  
Teijo, you're the water expert, can you save him?

Teijo: Yah, it's my specialty~. **_Tidal Wave Shifter! Water splits in half as Erza & Teijo rescues Raf with style and grace._**

Raf: _ **Is still unconscious.**_

BlueBlade: Does anyone know CPR? D:

Sync: ...

Jenny: = . =

Trilink: I don't know CPR but I'll give it a shot. _ **Blushes.**_

Erza: That's the spirit! Let's see~.

 _ **Trilink slowly proceeds to place his lips on Raf, and heavily breathes air into his body with passion.**_

Lucy & Jenny: _**Blushes.**_

BlueBlade: :O

Raf: _ **Wakes up and coughs up milk.**_ WDF?! Where am I?

Erza: Good, he's awake. Great job Trilink.

Trilink: Yap, it's what I do best ^ . ~.

Raf: Can someone please tell me what is going on? ;-;

Sync: Ya almost drowned.

 _ **Jenny smacks Sync.**_

Lucy: Ms. Espinosa trapped us in her dimensions of INSANITY and you must have fallen in that lake full milk. Dx

Raf: Okayyy? Wdf, why is there a kitten sky and cat litter everywhere?

Jenny: Don't ask, we're not sure either.

Raf: Who saved me? Was it Teijo? Aww thanks Teijy bae! I love youuuu! T ^ T ** _Hugs._**

Teijo: Let goooo, I didn't do the CPR part, Erza and me just helped you out of the milk - , -.

Trilink: I'm the one who did it Raffy~ ^ . ^

Raf: ;-;... But why couldn't it have been Teijyyyy? T ^ T.

Jenny: Whatever, stick to our team Raf~

Raf: Not like I have a choice, but ok! :D

 ** _A/N: Just a quick clarification. I'm only adding Raf to expand the roster in this chapter a little; and also because he's a friend. He'll be in the other chapters, but I'm not sure about the next stories yet._**

Lucy: Can we just go? This cat litter is starting to smell! Dx

Erza: True, indeed. Right, let's keep on moving guys.

 _ **7 and a half minutes later, the group encounter a barrage of Cat Soliders and Cat Ninjas that have appeared in front of them.**_

Lucy: What the heck? Dx

BlueBlade: What the world? D:

Raf: What da f***? :T

Teijo: What the hell? xD

Sync: What the-

Jenny: What in tarnation? T . T

Trilink: What is this I don't even? Q ~ Q

Erza: Can you guys please stop starting of your sentences with "What the"? u . u'

 _ **A intercom screen proceeds to come out of nowhere in the sky.**_

Lucy: Omg! A intercome screen that just comes out of nowhere!

 _ **Narrator(me): I just effing said that.**_

BlueBlade: Oh nu! It's Ms. CrazyBuns! D:

Ms. Espinosa: Ehehehe! Hellar my dearies!

Sync: Hellar?

Teijo: Ikr? If only Tevin was here to hear that. xD

Erza: You wretch! What have you done with the rest of our friends?

Ms. Espinosa: Oh tsk dearie, you'll only get to see them if you can get past my furries! Ehehehehehe! _**Blows up screen.**_

Lucy: HOW DID SHE EVEN BLOW IT UP?!

Jenny: Nevermind that! We've got trouble! _ **Dodges kitten slash!**_

The Cats: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Trilink: O ~ O'

Sync: Ugh... Damn cats! _**Pheonix Flare Bombs!**_

BlueBlade: Don't worry Sinky, I'll help! D: _**Lightning Strike!**_

 ** _Les cats use reflector magic._**

Trilink: Wha-WHAT?! O ~ O

Raf: WDF!

Jenny: How can a bunch of cats use Magic? Ugh, _ **Rose Petal Barrage!**_

Teijo: _ **Back to back with Jenny.**_ Uh, did you forget? It's Ms. Espi-f***ing-nosa we're talking about here! **_Water Whip!_**

Trilink: Well I'm seriosuly about to get really effing violent here! Dx

Lucy: Ikr! Happy is all we need! Not 64 more! _ **Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**_

Virgo: Is it punishing time princess?

Lucy: Ugh! No! Get these cats outta here! Dx

Virgo: Will do!

Erza: _**Retaliates claws.**_ Huff. If this keeps up, we'll all run out of magical power and stamina.

 _ **The cats form furry formation and start hurling towards everyone with milk and swords/spears.**_

Jenny: Omg! D:

Raf: Wdf?

BlueBlade: Up, game over, we lose! D:

Erza: _**Heavens Wheel! She pushes back the cats.**_

Raf: ;-;

Erza: We need to devise a plan. Teijo, cats hate water right? We'll need that as a finishing blow. Also, Trilink's Wind magic should come in handy too.

Teijo: Gotcha.

Trilink: Yeah, we do. ^ _ ~

Sync: Wait. Raf, what type of magic do you use?

Raf: Uhhhhh... I don't know? ;-;

Jenny: Huh? You're in the guild and you don't know what type of magic you use?

Raf: The master said I had magical potential and said that I could join. I was hoping someone there would teach me. ;-;

BlueBlade: Uh, guys, the cats are coming back! D:

Lucy: Oh no. xD... Raf, quickly, hold out your arm towards the cats and point your palm towards them.

Erza: Right, then, release and focus all of your magical power into that specific area into your arm.

Raf: Ok, I'll try! Hnnnnng~ _**Uses Psychokinesis on the cats.**_

Raf: O . O

Teijo: Woah, isn't that Psychic Magic?

BlueBlade: Dude, that is so cool! :D

Raf: ;-;

Erza: Perfect! Alright! Teijo and Trilink! Combine your magic with Demo's!

Teijo & Trilink: Right!

 ** _Raf drops the Psychokinetic magical barrier._**

Raf: Oops. :T

Lucy: _**Facepalm.**_

Jenny: Guess he doesn't have much control over his magic yet. _**Does back-flip.**_

 ** _Cats start rushing over._**

Erza: No time, guys do it!

Teijo: **_7 storms of Tsunami!_**

Trilink: _ **Tornado Shuriken Storm!**_

With the combined magical powers of the group, the cats were blown & swept away... with style, and grace. Took them effing long enough.

BlueBlade: Yas! We did it you guys! :D

Sync: Ah, now I can relax easily.

Teijo & Trilink: _ **High fives.**_

Jenny: Aheh, yeah!~ ^-^

 ** _Portal opens to another dimension._**

Raf: ;-;

Lucy: Yes! We're saveddddd! Let's hurry up and leave this littering-pee pee cat furry place! Dx

Erza: Great work guys!~ But it's still not over yet, we still have to find everyone else and defeat her once and for all! Let us venture forth! **_Points sword towards the portal._**

Raf: I hope everyone else is cool like you guys~. ^-^

 ** _Everyone goes through the portal._**

To be continued...


End file.
